My Favorite Color Is October!
by silverstrange1031
Summary: A collection of one-shot entries for GinTaeWeek.
1. GINTAEWEEK2017 DAY 1 - UMBRELLA

**GINTAEWEEK 2017 DAY 1 - UMBRELLA/CRUSH**

 **HOW LONG ROBERT? HOW LONG MUST WE PLAY THIS GAME?**

If there is sillier than believing you can stop a rain by dancing and singing to it then it will be glaring daggers at it. If looks could kill then probably it still wouldn't work. He's at a point of drawing out his bokuto to slash every droplet that ever tries to touch Kabukicho. Forget the Amantos, the rain had made its way to the top of his hate list, _well just second to his perm_. **Why now rain?** He was just about to go out, grab a copy of Jump but then evil happens.

If only he has—" _I'll lend you my favorite umbrella, so be sure to return it safe."_ **Ding!** He scrammed, ran towards his closet, well the one not occupied by his ninja stalker. And there it was, safely tucked in a corner—scratch the corner! It definitely is an altar, like those of ancient, family heirloom swords displaying ages of pride. He tried to shake the thought, he was probably too dazed, an aftermath of the battle. He probably thought it was the Benizakura. But deep inside he knows it's a terrible lie. He has grown attached with the brun— **the umbrella!** _Umbrella?_ **Yes, got a problem with that? It took good care of me. Without it I'll probably catch a col—** _Took care of you? I think we got it all messed up w/ who took care of you. You know, patched you up?_ **What?** He probably does. **Oi!** Every time he went on a battle, gets cut, battered and bruised, a smirk crawls its way to his face as an idea popped through his mind of how he'll whine like a boy to her and she lets him be, their normal after battle routine. **It's probably the concussion!** Probably, but deep inside he looked forward to the patching up, where she scolds him for being reckless, smacks his head for saying something ridiculous while he pouts and whines. He knows it's wrong to make her feel worried but the idea of her giving him attention sends him warmth throughout his whole being. **I do not—** _You sound like someone caught watching AV._ **What? This is non-sense! And who are you?** _I am you. Well the 'not in denial you'._ **Indenial?** _Yes, why are you so stubborn? What are you afraid of?_ **Afraid? Oi, I'm not afraid!** _Well if you aren't, then go! Get your ass off here and get the girl!_

He hates the rain. For making him talk to h— **Shut up!** _his not in denial self._ For dragging his feet towards a route his whiny-little-boy-probably-concussion self even w/ eyes closed knows too well. **I hate you!** _You're welcome! Now go knock!_

 _Tch!_

And so he does.


	2. GINTAEWEEK2017 DAY 6 - JEALOUSY (OTAE)

" **YOUR COOKING IS FIT FOR A GOD, BECAUSE THEY'RE ALL BURNT OFFERING"**

If there's one thing she wanted to accomplish in her life right now, it's to bake a cake that doesn't spell disaster. She knows. She definitely can tell she isn't made for kitchen and contrary to popular belief it didn't take her 256 episodes to figure out but it didn't stop her. There are 3 reasons why, she tries to push away the third one cos **it's ridiculous!**

1) Pride! She couldn't bring herself to agree that she is bad at cooking. Especially when a lazy samurai could make a decent cake out of the limited ingredients they have in their dojo. Not to mention he was half beaten that time. While she drowns herself with pages of recipe books she now has memorized. Ask her what page yaki-onigiri is and she'll draw the page w/ eyes closed.

2) Giving up isn't in her vocabulary. She is a fighter and if she has to beat the crap out of these eggs (no pun intended) then so be it! She doesn't know about the egg curse by the way, which is frustrating her why in the world she always burns everything even without fire. She remembered one time at a sushi shop; it was with him well not totally them alone but with the gang. However she can't help but study the man, how the hell did he manage to make a parfait out of tuna, rice and nori while she burned hers with her palm? She also remembered him commenting about her work as an oni (monster) not onigiri, which earned him a smack at the head.

3) It's his birthday. Her intention isn't like of those girls; megane ninja who's good with natto and other sticky stuff, and oppai blondie who can make a decent hotpot. She's not **jealous**. But why is she feeling bitter? She just wants to shove the fact straight to his face that she can cook too. _And prove him you're also wife material?_

It took her half an hour to reach his doorway, it was just a 21-flight stairs but it felt like climbing the Yamadera. She wasn't surprised upon entering to see the living room full of people, despite him being an idiot samurai he was admired, and she was one of them.— **as a person, platonically.** She tried to convince no one in particular.

She was welcomed by a yato girl, whom she had grown fond of over the course of them spending time like a family. _Yeah_. _You plus him, your little girl and your bro–._ **What? That's impossible! H-he isn't interested. Hell he doesn't even see me as a wo-** "Anego, are you all right?" Her thoughts were interrupted by the said girl who is staring at her with worried face. She tries to assure her she's fine, but the crumpled paper she was holding didn't support her argument.

And there he was struggling to get out of the scene, well more like get out from the clinging purple headed megane. Beside them is the blondie bombshell who is at a point of strangling megane out of jealousy but tries not to because she's a tsundere. She also spotted her childhood friend who's as red as tomato, Kame knows why, while beating her stalker; and then the mecha-chic who is so busy with ground control.

 _You need to save him._ **Well he looks like he's in need of saving, it's his birthday, he deserve peace so why not.. It's not out of jealousy this is just.. Ugh!** Knowing it is ridiculous to argue with her subconscious, she stood up and paced towards his location though with clenched fist, she tried to hide the anger visible on her face with a smile.

"Oi, Ota—"

"Happy Birthday Gin-SAAAAN!" KABLAAG! The poor man is sent flying through a wall as she shoves him her gift. Everyone gaped at the scene they have witnessed but no one said a thing about it knowing she had just mastered Ring Ring Dodonpa, an Ultimate Move she learned from the Cabaret Hermit. _Bless his poor soul._

"Oi! Oi, it's not the right way to greet someone on his birthday." he paused as he struggles to get on his feet. He isn't angry, in fact he was wearing a smirk; the kind of smirk that makes her wanna run to him and— **wipe it off his face with a punch!** _If you say so._

He is now standing while looking puzzled at a piece of crumpled paper she just shoved at him. Her megane brother had told him about her gift not to spoil him but to warn him. "And a 50% off of Dom Peri? I thought it was—"

There was no cake, well if a bowl of dark matter can be called a cake then there is, but she knows it's not. So instead she grabbed her purse and looked for the coupon she is by the way planning to give him but not as a birthday gift, but shit happens now it is. It is not like she is giving up, she still wants to bake him his birthday cake but unfortunately not this year, maybe the next year or the next as long as hens don't give up on laying eggs which is probably on her tab if that happens.

"Shut up! And just take it baka!"

* * *

 **A/N**

The title is from a Gordon Ramsay meme. I can see him getting smacked by Otae if ever they'll do a crossover. Lmao


	3. GINTAEWEEK2017 DAY 6 - JEALOUSY (GIN)

A/N: Gin's POV on what happened in "YOUR COOKING IS FIT FOR A GOD, BECAUSE THEY'RE ALL BURNT OFFERING"

* * *

" **ONE DOES NOT SIMPLY CRITICIZE A WOMAN'S BIRTHDAY CAK– GIFT"**

It's his birthday and he's supposed to be having fun not examining the room for a brunette. **She's late.** _Well it's not like a party won't start without her._ _Unless—_ **Oi! Oi!I'm just excited for my cake.** _And when did you ever look forward to her cooking?_ **Ugh! Shut up! And who invited you to my party?** _Duh! I told you I am—_ **Yada. Yada. Yada.** He muttered while sticking his index fingers to each of his ears. Her brother had told him earlier, well more like warn him, that her sister has butchered half the population of eggs in Kabukicho in an attempt to bake a cake. He doesn't know why the idea of an egg massacre, _bless their souls_ , sends his heart to do backflips.

He's been watching her the moment she stepped in. He knows something was wrong, usually she would approach him and open her smart mouth but instead she just stood there deep in thought then occasionally smiles to everyone she knows in the room. However it's not the smile he had tried protecting for the whole series. It's the kind that doesn't reach her eyes, though it doesn't make her less beautiful, but it upsets him for unknown reasons. _Go talk to her._ And for the second time he listens to " **you** ". But then—

"GIN-SAAAAAAAN~~~3" A flash of purple happened.

His ribs ache from the punch he received from the brunette, and the butterflies pounding it for a way out because of that small contact aren't helping, but he can't help but smirk. Not because he thinks she's **jealous**. Heck! He thinks it's impossible, he was never her type, he was never that "eyebrow something ideal guy" she likes. And besides he was just happy she's back to being the bitch he lov— **likes**.

He stood up and noticed the piece of paper stabbed at his chest. **Discount coupon?** _Of Dom Peri._

"…..I thought it was—"

"Shut up! And just take it baka!"

He watched her walk towards the bar counter, he never thought he had, with a grin similar to a Cheshire cat for 3 reasons; 1) She's back to her bitchy self, 2) He noticed the bright spots of red flaming up beneath her cheekbones, he assumes was his fault, and 3) He can't wait to have a Dom Peri with her.

* * *

 **AN:**

So this is it. I only had 2 entries (well 3 if you'll include this chapter) for 2017 but I hope next year and the next coming years I'll still be able to join the festival. Anyway, God bless us all and GINTAE ALL THE WAY~! xo


End file.
